Love Train
by maryaaa
Summary: "Berawal dari sebuah perjalan 160 menit di atas sebuah kereta api ekspres jurusan Seoul – Busan. Benarkah cinta datang secepat itu dan akankah cinta itu juga berakhir secepat kedatangannya?" - KaiHun -


**LOVE TRAIN**

presented by marya

Title : Love Train

Author : Marya

Genre : Yaoi, BL, Romance

Rating : PG13/M

Lenght : Oneshot

Cast : Kim Jongin, Oh Sehun

Pairing : KaiHun

SUMMARY

"Berawal dari sebuah perjalan 160 menit di atas sebuah kereta api ekspres jurusan Seoul – Busan.

Benarkah cinta datang secepat itu dan akankah cinta itu juga berakhir secepat kedatangannya?"

.

.

.

.

.

oOo

.

.

.

.

.

L N

.

.

.

Seoul (Yongsan)—story begin - Gwangmyeong—first talk - Cheonan—first laugh - Daejeon—first touch - East Daegu—first kiss - milyang—first move - Gupo—first confession - Busan—story finish

.

.

.

oOo

.

.

.

Seoul (Yongsan)—story begin

Sehun memasuki Korea Train Express (KTX) sembari menyeret kopernya yang berat. Hampir saja ia ketinggalan kereta dan harus mengikhlaskan 55 ribu won-nya melayang. Setelah masuk dengan selamat ke dalam gerbong kereta kelas ekonomi, ia berjalan santai mencari dimana letak kursinya. Sehun menyempatkan diri melihat-lihat isi kereta yang tidak terlalu ramai itu dan mengagumi interiornya.

"Pantas saja harganya selangit, ini sama saja dengan naik pesawat, ckck." Sehun berdecak kagum saat ia mendapati tata letak bangku penumpang yang memang tertata 2 – 2. Dua bangku pada masing-masing sisi yang saling berhadapan dengan jarak yang cukup lebar, memungkinkan kaki untuk leluasa terbujur. Dan selain itu setiap jarak dua bangku terdapat televisi yang menggantung dan menayangkan siaran televisi lokal, beserta keterangan laju kecepatan kereta pada sudut kiri layar tersebut.

"Kenapa orang-orang masih memilih naik pesawat kalau mereka bisa mendapatkan fasilitas yang sama di sini? Ah, itu bangkuku." Setelah melihat nomer yang sama seperti yang tertera dalam tiketnya, Sehun dengan buru-buru menyeret kopernya ke arah tujuan. Kereta sudah mulai melaju, namun Sehun sama sekali tidak merasakan getaran apapun. Mungkin memang karena kecepatannya yang sangat tinggi, 250km/jam kalau tidak salah.

BRUGH

"Aduh, astaga… maaf maaf… aku sungguh-sungguh tidak sengaja. Maafkan aku," ucap Sehun memburu saat kopernya yang berat dan besar itu membentur lutut teman satu bangkunya.

"Sebenarnya apa yang kau bawa, anak kecil? Kau seperti membawa kabur seluruh harta kekayaan orang tuamu," ucap pria yang Sehun tabrak itu dengan ketus.

"Apa?!" seru Sehun tidak percaya dengan pendengarannya barusan. "Siapa yang kau panggil anak kecil, Paman?" balas Sehun tak kalah ketus kepada pria yang kini dapat Sehun lihat dengan jelas wajahnya. Sebenarnya masih muda dan juga tampan, tapi Sehun sudah terlanjur kesal karena dipanggil anak kecil. Tidak bisa lihat apa badannya setinggi ini?

"Paman?! Kau pasti bercanda. Aku bukan pamanmu, bocah," seru pria di hadapan Sehun berang. Kini mereka saling berhadapan sambil bertukar tatapan sengit.

"Ehem, permisi… Maaf sebelumnya, bisa tolong tidak membuat keributan di dalam kereta? Anda bisa mengganggu ketenangan penumpang yang lain." Seorang perempuan cantik berseragam biru dengan logo KTX di bagian dada datang untuk melerai perkelahian Sehun dan si pria asing.

Dengan serempak Sehun dan pria asing itu membungkuk dan mengucapkan kalimat maaf mereka.

"Terima kasih atas kerja samanya, selamat menikmati perjalan anda." Dengan sebuah senyum khas para pegawai pelayanan masyarakat, perempuan petugas itu pun pergi meninggalkan Sehun yang cemberut sebal dan si pria berkulit gelap yang duduk di hadapan Sehun sambil menyilangkan lengan dan kakinya. Ia mengamati Sehun dengan seksama.

"Menyebalkan sekali, kenapa aku harus berhadapan dengan pria pemarah seperti dia? Aku sial sekali hari ini. Aku pasti terkena karma karena kemarin menolak ajakan kakek bersembahyang di kuil. Sial-sial-sial." Sehun terus menggerutu tanpa memikirkan bahwa orang yang tengah ia jadikan bahan gerutuan tepat berada di depannya dan dapat mendengarnya dengan sangat jelas.

Pemuda itu, yang duduk di hadapan Sehun dan tengah mengamati ekspresi kesal Sehun kini tersenyum tipis. Ia berusaha menahan tawanya melihat tingkah menggemaskan Sehun. Lama-lama ia tidak tahan juga untuk mengacuhkan sosok yang menurutnya sangat manis itu.

"Ehem." Pemuda itu berdehem sekali. Bermaksud untuk menarik perhatian Sehun.

Dan benar sekali. Sehun mengalihkan perhatiannya dari pemandangan di luar kereta kepada sosok di hadapannya.

"Siapa namamu?" tanya pemuda berkulit gelap itu pada Sehun.

Sehun menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Merasa sedikit bingung dengan perubahan sikap si teman sebangkunya. Walau pun begitu ia tetap menjawab pertanyaan itu tanpa curiga.

"Oh Sehun."

"Sehun? Hmm… nama yang bagus."

Sehun kini mengerutkan keningnya dengan serius. Ia menatap pemuda itu dan menilai-nilai penampilannya yang sebenarnya sangat _fashionable_. Wajahnya tampan dan postur tubuhnya juga bagus. Sehun bahkan yakin sekali bahwa pria di hadapannya ini bisa menjadi seorang model dengan modal tampangnya yang seperti itu.

"Sudah puas mengagumiku?" Ucapan itu menyadarkan Sehun, membuatnya tersentak kaget dan menyadari bahwa dirinya sedari tadi tengah asyik menatap pria asing di hadapannya.

"Si… siapa yang—eung, kau sudah tidak marah padaku?" Sehun berusaha mengalihkan topik pembicaraan.

"Namaku, Kai. Dan ada yang perlu aku ralat di sini. Aku tidak marah padamu. Aku hanya kesal karena kau memukulku dengan koper sialan itu saat aku sedang mencoba untuk tidur," jawab Kai sambil menyunggingkan senyum tipis, yang baru Sehun sadari ternyata sangat mempesona.

"Aku 'kan sudah bilang aku tidak sengaja." Sehun gugup… jangan salahkan dirinya, hal itu merupakan reflek yang wajar mengingat bagaimana mempesonanya sosok yang sedang mengajaknya bicara saat ini. Sehun menunduk dalam sembari memainkan jemari lentiknya karena tak kuasa menahan gugup.

"Kau lucu sekali. Menggemaskan." Ucapan Kai semakin membuat Sehun salah tingkah, padahal bukan baru sekali ini ia mendengar kalimat serupa. Namun saat Kai yang mengucapkannya, Sehun merasa… entahlah, malu?

.

.

.

oOo

.

.

.

1\. Gwangmyeong—first talk

Sehun baru saja melewati stasiun pemberhentian pertama di Gwangmyeong, dan kini Kai sudah duduk di sebelahnya. Mereka asyik berbincang, bercanda dan saling bertukar cerita.

"Apa tujuanmu ke Busan, Sehun- _ah_?" Kai bahkan sudah merasa cukup akrab dengan pemuda manis di sebelahnya sehingga alih-alih menggunakan partikel _ssi_ yang umumnya digunakan untuk seseorang yang baru kita temui, Kai sudah menggunakan partikel bernada akrab untuk berbicara dengan Sehun.

"Hanya menghabiskan waktu liburan bersama teman-teman di salah satu villa milik keluarganya," jawab Sehun dengan riang. Senyum tak pernah terlepas dari bibir tipisnya. "Kau sendiri? Apa yang kau lakukan di Busan?" sambung Sehun. Ia sedikit memiringkan duduknya agar bisa lebih leluasa mengobrol dengan Kai di sebelahnya. Gestur tersebut sebenarnya bagi sebagian orang yang mengerti dan paham akan ilmu psikologis termasuk gestur yang menunjukkan rasa ketertarikan pada lawan bicara.

Tidak bisa dipungkiri, Kai memang sangat menarik di mata Sehun. Pembawaan pemuda itu yang tenang dan dewasa. Garis wajahnya yang tegas. Sorot matanya yang tajam namun lembut saat menatap lawan bicaranya. Bibirnya yang penuh dan juga kulitnya yang sedikit berbeda dengan warna kulit warga Korea pada umumnya. Satu kata yang Sehun temukan untuk mendiskripsikan sosok Kai adalah, MEMPESONA…

"Ada sedikit urusan dengan seseorang," jawab Kai.

"Dengan kekasihmu?" Entah apa yang membuat Sehun berpikiran sampai kesana, namun ia sudah terlanjur mengucapkan isi pikirannya, ia tidak bisa menarik kembali ucapannya.

"Bisa dibilang begitu." Kali ini Kai tersenyum penuh misteri setelah menyelesaikan jawabannya. Sehun tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. Kenapa rasanya ia sedikit kecewa mengetahui bahwa Kai sudah memiliki kekasih? Hal itu terlihat jelas di wajah Sehun, membuat Kai dengan mudah menyadarinya. Dan dengan itu senyum Kai pun semakin lebar.

"Aku sudah lama sekali tidak ke Busan." Perhatian Sehun kembali kepada Kai yang kini tengah memulai ceritanya.

"Aku dulunya tinggal di Busan bersama orang tuaku. Tapi 4 tahun yang lalu, tepatnya saat aku mulai masuk Sekolah Menengah Atas, aku pindah ke Seoul dan meneruskan sekolahku disana. Orang tuaku menyusul setahun kemudian dan kini kami menetap di Seoul." Sehun menyadari sesuatu.

"Tu… tunggu dulu. Empat tahun yang lalu, kau masuk Sekolah Menegah Atas?" Sehun terlihat terkejut. Matanya membulat dengan lucu. Dan Kai hanya bisa tertawa pelan sambil mengangguk.

"Jadi sekarang kau mahasiswa tingkat pertama?" lanjut Sehun.

"Betul sekali."

"Sungguh?"

"Ada yang salah?" Kai menaikkan sebelah alisnya, bingung dengan reaksi Sehun yang menurutnya terlalu berlebihan itu.

"ITU BERARTI KAU SEUMURAN DENGANKU!? TIDAK MUNGKIN?!" seru Sehun lantang, membuat sepasang penumpang yang sudah lanjut usia di bangku pojok terlonjak kaget.

Kai buru-buru menutup mulut Sehun dan menyuruh namja manis itu untuk diam. "Shh… apa yang salah dengan dirimu, Sehun- _ah_?"

"Tidak ada yang salah dengan diriku, yang salah itu kau, Kai. Umurmu sama dengan aku sedangkan jelas-jelas wajahmu terlihat jauh lebih tua dariku," sembur Sehun dengan kalap. Kai hanya bisa bengong mendengar semua rentetan kalimat Sehun. Dan tiba-tiba keadaan hening.

Sehun yang menyadari apa yang baru saja keluar dari mulutnya tiba-tiba menjadi panik. Sungguh, bukan maksudnya menghina Kai. Sehun hanya mempunyai sedikit masalah dengan pengontrolan mulutnya.

"K… Kai… maaf, aku tidak bermaksud—"

"Kau orang ke seratus dua puluh lima yang mengucapkan hal itu, Sehun- _ah,"_ Ujar Kai tiba-tiba, memotong kalimat yang akan Sehun ucapkan.

"Eh?"

"Tidak perlu terkejut. Banyak orang yang sudah pernah mengatakan hal itu padaku. Wajahku memang terlihat lebih dewasa dari usiaku yang sebenarnya. Tapi justru itulah pesonaku. Kau lihat sendiri 'kan? Wajah dewasa ini lah pesona terindah dari seorang Kim Jongin." Kai berpose narsis dengan meletakkan ibu jari dan jari telunjuknya di dagu. Ia memasang senyum menggoda ke arah Sehun sambil mengangkat-angkat alisnya.

Dan bukannya ekspresi tersipu malu dan penuh kekaguman yang Kai dapatkan dari Sehun melainkan justru sebuah pukulan keras di kepalanya lah yang ia terima.

"Sehun- _ah_ , tanganmu!?" seru Kai setelah mengaduh kesakitan dan mengelus-elus kepalanya.

"Mantap sekali 'kan? Mau coba lagi?" Sehun mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi sambil menyunggingkan senyum menyeramkan yang sukses membuat Kai bergidik ngeri.

"ANDWAE!?"

Dan seperti itulah… perbincangan mereka masih terus berlanjut. Menghapuskan dinding udara kebosanan yang seharusnya mereka rasakan selama perjalanan panjang mereka.

.

.

.

oOo

.

.

.

2\. Cheonan—first laugh

"Ahh… aku lapar…" Sehun mengeluarkan suara merajuk sembari kakinya sibuk menendang-nendang sepatu Kai.

Kai yang baru beberapa menit yang lalu jatuh tertidur segera membuka kembali matanya karena merasakan gangguan dari sebelahnya.

"Kali ini apa lagi, Oh Sehun menyebalkan?" gerutu Kai dengan nada mengantuk yang tidak bisa ia sembunyikan dari suaranya.

"Aku lapar, pria—berwajah—dewasa—yang—tidak—sesuai—dengan—umurnya."

"Apa? Kau bilang apa?" Sehun pikir Kai marah dengan julukan yang ia berikan itu, tapi begitu melihat wajah Kai yang tidak fokus, Sehun menyimpulkan bahwa Kai benar-benar tidak mendengar ucapannya barusan. Dan Sehun pun tidak ingin mempertaruhkan nyawanya dengan mengulang ucapannya barusan.

"Aku lapar, Kai. Aku lapar… aku ingin makan. Carikan aku sesuatu yang bisa di makan, ya? Aku mohon Kai- _ah_ …" Sehun mengeluarkan jurus merayu dengan tatapan anak anjing andalannya. Dan sepertinya hal yang satu ini memang pantas Sehun banggakan. Terbukti, bahkan Kai yang setengah sadar pun bisa ia jerat dengan tatapan mautnya, atau justru karena Kai tidak sadar itu lah kenapa ia mau menuruti permintaan Sehun? entahlah…

Kai menguap lebar dan meregangkan lengannya sebelum bangkit berdiri. "Tunggu sebentar." Kai menepuk puncak kepala Sehun lembut sebelum berlalu pergi.

Sehun tidak bisa menahan senyumnya. Kai benar-benar bersikap baik pada Sehun, membuat pria manis itu memiliki keyakinan bahwa Kai menyukainya. Walaupun Sehun buru-buru menepis pemikiran konyolnya barusan. Dengan waktu yang sesingkat ini, tidak mungkin Kai bisa menyukai seseorang yang baru saja ia temui, pikir Sehun.

Tapi saat mengingat kembali bagaimana Kai menatapnya saat ia berbicara, bagaimana Kai mengusap lembut puncak kepalanya saat ia sedang merajuk karena mendengar ledekan Kai, semua itu membuat Sehun tidak bisa menahan senyumnya. Bahkan sampai Kai kembali beberapa menit kemudian.

"Ada yang lucu?" tanya Kai merasa heran melihat Sehun tersenyum-senyum sendiri.

"Ah!? Kau mengagetkanku?! Kapan kau kembali?" Sehun terlonjak kaget. Ia memegangi dadanya yang serasa hampir lepas saat mendengar sapaan Kai.

"Ternyata selain hobi merepotkan orang, kau juga mempunyai hobi melamun sambil tersenyum sendiri ya? Sungguh hobi yang sangat menarik." Kai tertawa meledek Sehun yang hanya diam sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya. Tidak bisa membalas sindiran Kai yang sialnya memang benar.

"Hahaha, lihat wajahmu. Lucu sekali…" Kai tertawa keras begitu melihat wajah merajuk Sehun.

"Diam kau," seru Sehun jengkel.

"Hahaha… sungguh menggemaskan sekali, Sehun- _ah_ … ayo lakukan lagi. Hahaha." Kai masih tertawa. Dan Sehun semakin kesal.

"Tutup mulutmu Kai, dasar menyebalkan?!" Sehun dengan tanpa perasaan segera menyumpal mulut Kai dengan humburger yang Kai bawa dan seketika tawa namja itu lenyap digantikan dengan suara batuk karena tersedak makanan yang tiba-tiba masuk ke mulutnya.

Kini giliran Sehun yang tertawa puas…

Dan Kai, walaupun kesal ia tidak bisa mengabaikan keindahan yang saat ini terpampang di depan matanya. Sosok Sehun yang tertawa lepas, menampilkan _eyesmile_ -nya yang sangat mempesona. Membuat hati Kai meleleh dengan seketika.

.

.

.

oOo

.

.

.

3\. Daejeon—first touch

"Ini aneh. Kenapa pria bisa mempunyai jari selentik ini?" Kai menarik-narik jemari Sehun dan membanding-bandingkannya dengan jari-jemarinya yang besar dan kasar.

"Dan sangat lembut." Kai mulai membelai jemari Sehun dengan berani.

"Kau menyukainya?" tanya Sehun sambil menatap Kai lekat.

Kai membalas tatapan Sehun, "Ya, aku sangat menyukainya," jawab Kai sambil menautkan jemarinya ke sela-sela jemari Sehun.

Keduanya saling mengunci tatapan untuk beberapa saat. Saling tak melepaskan pandangan. Berusaha menyelami perasaan aneh yang tiba-tiba datang dan mencari tahu apa itu sebenarnya. Perasaan yang jika mereka mau jujur, bukan yang pertama kali ini mereka rasakan. Jauh sebelum ini, mereka berdua sudah pernah merasakan perasaan serupa, hanya saja…

Kepada orang yang berbeda.

.

.

.

oOo

.

.

.

4\. East Daegu—first kiss

Berawal dari sentuhan lembut pada ujung-ujung jemari. Berlanjut dengan saling mengenggam tangan, menautkan jemari keduanya dan saling berbagi kehangatan lewat sana. Kemudian beralih dengan melingkarkan lengan di tubuh dan pundak masing-masing. Kini jarak antara Kai dan Sehun sudah tak bersekat.

Sehun dengan nyaman menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak kokoh Kai. Sedangkan pemuda tegap itu menenggelamkan jemarinya di surai lembut Sehun yang berwarna kecoklatan. Membelai dan merasakan kelembutan yang tersalurkan lewat helai demi helai surai Sehun. Sesekali Kai akan menghirup dalam aroma menenangkan dari rambut Sehun. Membuatnya semakin terbius dengan sosok dalam pelukannya ini.

Semua ini asing bagi Kai… Perasaan nyaman dan tenang ini memang sering ia dapatkan dari seseorang, tapi perasaan bahagia dan hasratnya yang membuncah ini sungguh baru pertama kali ini Kai merasakannya. Dan ia menyukainya…

"Sehun- _ah_ …"

"Hm?" Sehun masih menikmati belaian Kai sambil memejamkan matanya dan menghitung debaran jantung Kai yang berdetak teratur. Menghantarkan perasaan nyaman bagi Sehun. Namun perasaan nyaman itu lenyap begitu saja ketika Kai tiba-tiba melepaskan pelukan Sehun dan beralih memegang kedua pundak pemuda itu dengan erat.

"Kai… aku masih ingin memeluk—"

"Aku menyukaimu, Sehun- _ah_ …"

"Kai?" Sehun menatap Kai di hadapannya dengan terkejut. Tidak menduga kalimat seperti itu akan keluar dari mulut Kai.

Sehun tidak tahu harus membalas apa. Sehun pun merasakan hal yang sama. Dan walau pun Sehun tidak mengatakannya, ia yakin Kai pasti sudah mengetahuinya. Tapi… tidakkah semua ini berjalan terlalu cepat? Tanpa terasa Sehun mulai bimbang.

Kai melihat kegelisahan di wajah Sehun. Kai mengerti apa yang sedang mengganggu pikiran pemuda manis itu saat ini, karena Kai sendiri pun merasakan hal yang sama. Tapi Kai memilih untuk tidak memperdulikannya. Ia lebih memilih untuk menikmati saja perasaan singkat yang tengah ia rasakan sekarang.

Tanpa merasa perlu menunggu jawaban, karena memang Kai pun sudah mengetahui dengan pasti jawaban Sehun, Kai menarik kembali tubuh pemuda itu ke arahnya. Mempersempit jarak yang memisahkan mereka. Dan perlahan namun pasti menghapus jarak antara bibirnya dan bibir Sehun.

Dengan sentuhan itu mereka sama-sama melepaskan kebimbangan mereka dan memutuskan untuk tidak memikirkan hal lain selain apa yang saat ini ada di hadapan mereka. Biarlah mereka mengekspresikan perasaan yang sedang mereka rasakan sekarang. Entah perasaan ini hanya sesaat atau pun tidak… semoga mereka akan mendapatkan jawaban pada akhir perjalanan 160 menit mereka ini.

.

.

.

oOo

.

.

.

5\. Milyang—first move

Setelah sesuatu yang lembut itu menyentuh permukaan bibirnya, pertahan Kai pun runtuh. Ia segera menarik Sehun ke atas pangkuannya dan memperdalam ciuman mereka. Senderan bangku kereta yang tinggi melindungi aksi liar mereka dari pandangan para penumpang lain.

Sehun melingkarkan lengannya di leher Kai dan membiarkan tangan Kai melingkari pinggangnya. Bibir mereka masih terus bergerak secara berirama, tanpa merasa canggung ataupun kaku. Seolah mereka telah sering kali melakukannya. Padahal jika kalian ingat, hari ini adalah pertemuan pertama Sehun dan Kai.

AC kereta sepertinya sedang bermasalah, karena Sehun merasa dirinya kini sangat kepanasan. Namun hal itu tidak membuatnya melepaskan tautan bibirnya dengan Kai, justru Sehun kini bergerak semakin liar saat tangan Kai berhasil masuk ke balik kaosnya. Membelai permukaan kulit punggungnya dengan lembut.

Merasa dadanya sesak karena kekuarangan udara, Sehun menarik wajahnya dan memutus ciuman mereka. Sehun memandang Kai masih dengan jarak yang tidak terlalu jauh. Ia dapat melihat refleksi dirinya dalam kedua manik mata hitam Kai.

"Kai…" suara Sehun terdengar lemah, bahkan di telinganya sendiri.

"Jangan berhenti, Sehun- _ah_ …" bisik Kai sambil membawa wajah Sehun kembali ke wajahnya. Tangan Sehun bergerak turun dan menemukan resleting celana jeans Kai.

Entah mendapat bisikan setan mana, Sehun dengan lihai membuka kancing dan resleting celana Kai. Memasukkan tangan kanannya ke celana dalam Kai dan bermain dengan sesuatu yang panjang dan mulai menegang disana.

Kai menggeram pelan. Ia buru-buru melepaskan tautan bibirnya dengan Sehun dan mulai beraksi mengikuti perbuatan yang Sehun lakukan di dalam celananya.

Untuk sementara keduanya sedang sibuk dengan tangan masing-masing. Wajah Sehun dan Kai memerah karena hasrat yang sedang menguasai mereka. Beberapa bulir keringat menghiasi pelipis keduanya.

Sehun merasakan tangan kasar Kai mengurut kejantanannya dengan mantap. Sesekali menggosok kepala penis Sehun dengan ibu jarinya. Membuat pemuda manis itu tidak sanggup menahan desahannya merasakan kenikmatan yang teramat sangat. Dengan penuh keyakinan, Sehun pun mengikuti gerakan Kai dan menyalurkan kenikmatan yang serupa pada kejantanan Kai.

Nafas mereka memburu, decakan lembut yang dihasilkan dari ciuman mereka terdengar aneh di gerbong kereta kelas ekonomi yang lengang. Walau pun samar, namun beberapa pasang telinga yang mendengar suara aneh dari bangku Kai dan Sehun cukup paham dengan aktivas apa yang sedang terjadi disana. Mereka cukup berpura-pura tidak mendengar suara-suara itu dan memilih untuk menyibukkan diri mereka dengan kegiatan-kegiatan yang lebih normal.

Lama-kelamaan suara-suara aneh tadi mulai menghilang. Merasa sudah cukup aman, kita kembali lagi melihat keadaan Kai dan Sehun.

Keadaan dua orang itu tidak bisa dibilang baik-baik saja. Pakaian mereka kusut, rambut mereka berantakan, tubuh penuh peluh dan keringat dan wajah mereka memerah. Sehun tengah mencari sesuatu dari dalam ranselnya, dan beberapa saat kemudian ia mengeluarkan satu pack tissue basah yang biasa dibawa berpergian. Sehun menarik beberapa tissue dan memberikannya kepada Kai yang menerimanya dengan senang hati.

Setelah membersihkan tangan keduanya dengan tissue basah, Sehun menghela nafas panjang sambil menyandarkan punggungnya di sandaran bangku kereta yang empuk. Kini AC kereta sudah kembali ia rasakan, rasanya sejuk sekali dan menghapus sisa-sisa keringatnya dengan cepat.

Kai mengikuti Sehun, menyandarkan punggungnya di sandaran bangku kereta dan sedikit mengusap peluh di dahinya dengan tissue baru yang diberikan pemuda itu. Kai mengamati wajah Sehun yang duduk di sebelahnya dengan seksama. Mata pemuda manis itu terpejam. Dan Kai dapat melihat bulu mata Sehun yang lentik. Kai beralih menatap hidung mancung Sehun dan beralih turun untuk mengagumi sepasang bibir tipis yang sekarang terlihat bengkak dan memerah. Kai tersenyum puas melihat apa yang telah ia hasilkan.

"Sudah selesai mengagumi wajahku, Tuan Muda?" Kai tersentak kaget saat tiba-tiba Sehun membuka matanya dan kini menatap Kai sambil tersenyum simpul.

"Kau mengagumkan, Sehun- _ah_ …" balas Kai, tanpa bermaksud membual atau melebih-lebihkan. Terdapat keseriusan dan kesungguhan dari ucapan Kai barusan.

"Aku tahu itu," balas Sehun dengan senyum yang semakin lebar. Matanya terlihat berbinar saat ia berbicara, membuat Kai hanya bisa menelan ludah dengan susah payah. 'Bagaimana mungkin ada seseorang sebersinar ini?' begitulah isi hati Kai.

"Tinggal satu stasiun lagi, aku mau tidur sebentar. Jangan ganggu aku, Kai." Dan dengan itu, Sehun kembali memejamkan matanya. Dan Kai hanya bisa diam mengamati leher putih Sehun yang tadi melarangnya untuk tidak memberikan tanda di leher tersebut. Kai tahu alasannya, tapi ia berpura-pura tidak tahu dan menuruti permintaan Sehun tanpa banyak bertanya.

.

.

.

oOo

.

.

.

6\. Gupo—first confession

Kurang lebih setengah jam Sehun terlelap dan saat ia membuka matanya kembali, pemandangan pertama yang ia lihat adalah wajah Kai. Sehun tidak bisa menahan senyumnya. Wajah itu entah sejak kapan, membuat perasaan Sehun tenang setiap kali ia menatapnya.

"Tidak bosan melihat wajahku terus?" tanya Sehun sambil memperbaiki posisi duduknya. Lehernya sedikit kaku karena tidak mendapat posisi yang baik saat ia tertidur tadi.

Sehun melihat Kai menggelengkan kepalanya menanggapi pertanyaan Sehun barusan. "Aku bahkan ingin mengantongimu agar bisa aku bawa kemana pun aku pergi dan bisa melihatnya setiap saat," jawab Kai kemudian sambil menyingkirkan anak-anak rambut di kening Sehun yang sebagian menutupi mata indahnya.

Sehun tidak bisa menahan tawanya mendengar kalimat konyol yang di lontarkan Kai barusan. "Hahaha, kau tidak berbakat menjadi seorang perayu, Kai. Menggelikan," ujar Sehun disela-sela tawanya.

"Ahh… kau benar-benar merusak suasana, dasar menyebalkan." Kai mendengus sebal mendengar komentar Sehun. Ia menarik hidung bangir pemuda itu dengan gemas sebagai bentuk kekesalan karena mendengar ledekannya.

"Aduh Kai, sakit." Sehun memukul tangan Kai agar lepas dari hidungnya, setelah itu Sehun memijat-mijat hidungnya yang memerah akibat ulah Kai tadi.

"Tapi aku serius, Sehun- _ah,"_ ucap Kai tiba-tiba dengan nada serius.

"Serius soal apa?" tanya Sehun mengalihkan perhatian sepenuhnya kepada Kai.

"Aku serius… aku menyukaimu."

DEG

Degupan itu memukul dada Sehun dengan keras.

"Kai… a—aku… kita…" Sehun tidak tahu apa yang harus ia ucapkan. Kenyataan bahwa beberapa menit lagi kereta akan sampai di Stasiun Busan membuatnya panik. Begitu kereta berhenti, begitu ia keluar dari kereta, bukankah ia akan berpisah dengan Kai?

"Aku tahu, Sehunnie… aku tidak mengharapkan jawaban apa-apa darimu. Aku hanya ingin mengucapkan apa yang aku rasakan. Dan yang aku rasakan saat ini adalah… aku menyukaimu. Aku sangat sangat sangat menyukaimu…" Kai menarik kepala Sehun mendekat dan kemudian mengecup keningnya dengan lembut.

"Kai…" Sehun sungguh tidak bisa mengekspresikan apa yang tengah ia rasakan sekarang dengan kata-kata. Semua perasaan bahagia ini sungguh ingin ia rasakan lebih lama lagi. Ia tidak rela untuk mengakhiri kebahagiaan yang sedang ia rasakan saat ini.

"Mungkin orang-orang tidak akan percaya, kalau aku mengatakan aku telah jatuh cinta pada seseorang yang baru aku temui dalam waktu 160 menit di atas sebuah Kereta Express jurusan Seoul – Busan. Tapi aku harap kau dapat mempercayaiku, Sehun- _ah_." Lanjut Kai sambil membelai pipi Sehun lembut dengan tangan kanannya.

"Aku mempercayaimu… aku percaya itu, Kai…" balas Sehun tegas.

Kai tersenyum, dan begitupun dengan Sehun.

"Aku juga menyukaimu, Kai. Sangat menyukaimu…" setelah itu yang Sehun ketahui hanya bahwa dirinya sedang tenggelam dalam pelukan hangat pria yang baru dua setengah jam lalu ia temui.

.

.

.

oOo

.

.

.

Busan—story finish?

Udara sore hari yang sejuk menyambut kedatangan Sehun dan Kai di stasiun Busan. Keduanya berjalan berdampingan keluar dari kereta yang membawa banyak kenangan bagi mereka. Jika saja perjalanan selama 160 menit mereka bisa mereka perpanjang, baik Sehun maupun Kai sama-sama merasa tidak ingin mengakhiri perjalanan mereka.

"Hunnie!?" panggilan dari sebuah suara dalam yang sudah Sehun kenali itu membuat langkahnya terhenti, begitupun dengan Kai di sebelahnya.

"Yeollie…" gumam Sehun lirih saat matanya menangkap sosok seorang pemuda tinggi yang tengah tersenyum lebar dan berjalan cepat ke arahnya.

"Tepat waktu sekali. Bagaimana perjalananmu?" tanya pemuda tinggi bernama Chanyeol itu dengan riang.

Sehun tidak bisa menyembunyikan kebahagiaanya saat mejawab pertanyaan Chanyeol itu. "Sangat menyenangkan," jawabnya antusias.

"Baguslah, aku pikir kau akan bosan karena harus melakukan perjalanan panjang seorang diri. Seharusnya aku menemanimu dan bukannya berangkat dulu bersama Kris dan Luhan hyung." Chanyeol mengambil alih koper besar Sehun dengan tangan kanan dan tangan kirinya sibuk membelai rambut Sehun yang berantakan tertiup angin.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa, Chanyeol- _ah_ … lagi pula ada sesuatu juga yang harus aku—"

"Jongin- _ah_?" suara lembut itu menghentikan kalimat Sehun, ia menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang dan melihat seorang pemuda mungil menghampiri Kai sambil tersenyum sangat manis.

"Kyungsoo." Sehun kini beralih menatap Kai yang berjalan mendekati sosok pemuda mungil itu.

"—selesaikan dulu." Ucapannya terputus. Tapi Chanyeol yang sibuk mengurus koper dan barang bawaan Sehun tidak memperhatikan tingkah aneh kekasihnya itu.

"Akhirnya kau datang… aku sangat merindukanmu." Pemuda kecil itu terlihat bahagia sekali melihat kedatangan Kai. Mata bulatnya seakan bersinar saat menatap Kai.

Ada sesuatu yang aneh di dada Sehun saat matanya melihat adegan Kai berpelukan hangat dengan seseorang yang tadi Kai panggil Kyungsoo itu. Padahal kenyataan seperti ini sudah Sehun perkirakan sejak di dalam kereta tadi.

"Hunnie, kau tidak apa-apa?" tepukan halus di puncak kepalanya itu membuat Sehun mengembalikan perhatiannya pada tempatnya berdiri sekarang.

"Ah, aku tidak apa-apa, mungkin hanya sedikit lelah," jawab Sehun mengembalikan fokus sepenuhnya pada Chanyeol. Pada kekasihnya…

"Kalau begitu ayo kita bergegas ke villa Kris hyung, agar kau bisa beristirahat." Tangan Chanyeol terulur ke arah Sehun yang dengan riang segera menyambut uluran tangannya sambil tersenyum.

" _Yup! Let's go!_ "

Sehun sudah meyakinkan dirinya bahwa apa yang baru saja ia alami dengan Kai di dalam kereta hanya sebatas pengalaman singkat. Perkenalan yang bisa dikatakan sedikit berbeda dengan yang biasanya. Sehun sudah memutuskan untuk membuang nama Kai dan melupakan kejadian yang mereka alami selama 160 menit perjalanan dari Seoul menuju Busan. Saat tiba-tiba secarik kertas merubah semua keputusan Sehun.

Sehun memasukkan tangan kirinya yang bebas dari genggaman Chanyeol ke dalam saku mantelnya, ia merasakan sesuatu di sana. Sehun yakin sekali tidak memasukkan apapun ke dalam saku mantelnya sejak pagi tadi.

Dengan buru-buru Sehun mengeluarkan benda mencurigakan yang berada di dalam kantong saku mantelnya itu.

Sehun menggenggam sebuah kertas tiket kereta yang barusan ia naiki, namun itu bukan tiketnya. Sehun memperhatikan dengan seksama tiket tersebut sampai akhirnya, matanya menangkap sederet angka asing dan sebuah tulisan singkat di bawahnya.

+71456808xxx

 _Call me^^_

Sehun menoleh ke belakang dengan segera setelah membaca pesan singkat itu. Kai masih disana, masih memeluk kekasihnya, namun pandangannya tertuju pada Sehun.

Keduanya saling memandang. Dan keduanya saling melempar senyum yang hanya mereka berdua yang tahu apa maksud dan artinya. Sebelum akhirnya keduanya saling berbalik dan meneruskan kembali langkah mereka. Walaupun begitu senyum masih tak lepas dari bibir keduanya.

Sehun menggenggam erat kertas pemberian Kai sambil tersenyum simpul.

Dan Kai, mengecup kening Kyungsoo lembut sembari membayang wajah bersinar Sehun.

 **D**

 _(Note! Cerita ini udah pernah aku publish di blog dengan pairing KaiBaek. So, kalo kalian masih nemu nama Baekhyun nyempil di atas, maafkan yaaa... Akhir kata, review juseyooo ~ )_


End file.
